


Domesticity

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post College AU. A glance into their lives post college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppies!

Garen slid the key into the lock, so happy to finally be home. As he opened the door, throwing his keys on the counter, a small black puppy ran up to him, jumping on his leg. He looked down, shocked to see the dog, who was clearly overjoyed to see him.

“Darius? Are you home?” Garen was calling, stepping forward, trying to avoid stepping on the jumping puppy. “Darius?!” He was getting louder, concerned about this animal.

That's when another barreled around the corner, Darius standing in the doorway. The yellow puppy immediately bit him, evoking a noise of pain.

“Whose dogs are these?” He asked, prying the puppy from his leg.

“Ours.”

“You didn't think you needed to ask me first beforehand?”

“No,” Darius shook his head, kneeling now, calling the dog back to him. The little yellow one turned to him in an instant, coming forward and sitting. However, the black one hesitated, looking to Garen before it returned to Darius.

Garen sighed, “I feel like you could have at least called me.”

“You haven't been home in three weeks. I figured at this point it didn't matter what I decided to do.”

He froze, surprised he was hurt by what Darius had said. “I have to work, you know. It's not like I was just on vacation for no reason.”

Darius snorted, “Alright, Garen.” He stood now, calling the two dogs forth and taking them to the kennel he'd set up.

Annoyed, Garen went to take a shower; so much for coming home and getting laid.

After he washed up, he found Darius at the table, reading like he usually did. Darius was considering quitting teaching, now that his income didn't really matter. He took care of their money, making sure everything was balanced and that they'd have plenty of money for retirement.

But he still hated Garen's job, and was pretty vocal about it if asked. These past few weeks hadn't been just football games Garen had played, but also three photo-shoots and one commercial. His team had been immensely successful and his friendly rivalry with Tryndamere had only escalated his intrigue.

That and the fact that no one knew he was taken. Garen noticed the magazine with his face on the cover and sighed. He hated seeming like he was vain; which he wasn't really... mostly.

“So what did you name them?”

Darius looked up from the book then, “I haven't yet. I figured we should agree on something.”

Garen looked over to the carriers, the black puppy up near the front, whining. The yellow one had settled down and was already resting. “I don't know, Courage and Justice or something?”

The expression on Darius' face was photo worthy. “They're dogs, Garen.”

“Then you name them,” He returned, flopping into a chair.

“Courage is fine. I'll name the yellow one that, since he's clearly confident enough to bite a six foot five man the second he passes through the door.”

Garen frowned.

“The little black one is dumber than a brick and far too friendly. What about Torus?”

“How is Justice worse than naming the dog after math terminology?”

“Torus it is,” Darius picked up the magazine with Garen on the front. It implied fairly heavily that Garen was single. “So, when do you intend to retire? You're right at the average number of seasons before most people quit.”

This was Garen's third season, the average retirement at about three and a half. He'd not suffered any serious injuries and really didn't know what he should do next, so he wasn't keen on retiring. Though, his sponsorships hadn't implied dropping him any time soon, either, so there was potential there. His lawyer, Jarvan of all people, kept him pretty informed of what the companies planned.

Thinking of Jarvan reminded of him when he finally told Jarvan about Darius. His mouth had dropped and he'd ceased talking to him for almost three months before calling him out of the blue and just shouting. They'd finally made up after Jarvan completed law school and married.

Garen liked his wife; she was fearsome like a dragon and their personalities really suited one another.

“I don't know when I'll retire Darius. What will I do after this?”

“Teach math, if you can still catch the Torus reference.”

“You do realize you talk math shit all the time, right? Like, you may think you don't talk about your job, but you totally do.” The tiny black dog was howling in sadness now. “Just let them back out. I'll get used to them.”

Darius opened both the cages and Torus ran straight for Garen, trying to amble into his lap. Now he laughed, helping it up. Torus promptly licked his face, Garen laughing as it frantically desired attention.

Grabbing Torus and setting him back on the floor, Darius kissed Garen.

“Can we do something official for us? I'm tired of reading the rumor mags for who you're fucking or not.”

Garen froze. They'd been together for almost five years now and while he'd considered it, neither had proposed.

“You want like a ceremony or something?”

“Just tell people we're together. Let me come with you to your photo-shoots and things. Stop pretending I don't exist.”

“Darius-”

They kissed again, and Garen pressed himself up into the kiss.

“Will you marry me?” Garen whispered as the kiss broke.

“We're practically married already.”

“Fuck, Darius, I'm being serious.”

“Yes, Garen. I'll marry you. Think Jarvan will perform the ceremony?” He asked, turning to snatch Torus up again, tired of his legs being clawed up.

“Will you ever stop with the Jarvan jokes? He's been married to Shyvana for almost two years. He's straight, I never dated him, and for fuck's sake, we're friends.”

“I was being serious.”

“Oh,” Garen stopped his tirade, thinking on it. “He might? I can ask.”

Darius put the dog down, Courage waking up, tackling the other dog as they played.

“Get up, Garen,” Darius commanded, and Garen cocked a head to him. “I know you're horny or you wouldn't have marched your ass straight to the shower after you thought I was picking on you.”

“You don't-” But Garen was standing, realizing Darius wasn't joking.

“I've been with you for five years, I know you well enough by now to know your quirks. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll wish you'd come back sooner.”

Garen strutted behind Darius to the bedroom; he did have a shred of pride to not run. Though he'd never say it, he'd missed Darius. And certainly he realized how much he missed Darius when he saw him throw off his shirt, muscular back curving as he worked at getting his belt off.

The feeling of need, hot and sudden, washed through Garen. He was walking forward and touching Darius, gripping him, planting a kiss on his vertebrae.

“We could have fucked when you got home,” Darius replied, letting Garen kiss and suck as he stripped out of his pants.

“You threw me off with the surprise puppies.”

“What if we adopted children when you retired from football?”

Garen froze again, and was even more surprised when Darius turned around, meeting his gaze. Those weren't the eyes of someone trying to prank him.

“Are you serious?”

“No kid deserves to go throw the system like Draven and I did. It was bullshit,” Darius kissed him now. “Besides, I think you'd make a great father.”

Garen opened his mouth, but nothing came out; his brow was furled in confusion and he couldn't construct a sentence that would explain what he was thinking. Finally, “What?” came out, in a pitch far higher than he intended.

“We can discuss it closer to when you decide to retire,” Darius replied, kissing at his neck.

“I didn't figure I'd ever have pets let alone kids-” He didn't entirely finish, Darius biting and sucking now, working on a hickey at his neck.

“You're really smart, incredibly witty, and you know how to get things done when you focus. I believe you'd be a fantastic father, Garen,” Darius was whispering as he trailed kisses up his neck, capturing his lips as he got there.

A hand was sliding up his shirt now, so Garen sat up and let Darius take it off.

“I just don't think I have the uh, skill-set to handle kids...”

“I've seen you with kids. You shine. You love your sister's runts.”

The kisses were traveling lower now, Darius undoing his pants. Garen couldn't come up with a counter argument as those lips wrapped around his dick, pumping him up and down.

His hands were in Darius' hair now, groaning as Darius worked; three weeks had been too long.

“Darius, oh god, Darius-” He was gasping, but Darius didn't let up. “I can't- Darius-” He came hard, mind whiting out in pleasure. He'd hardly had time to masturbate when he was traveling and seeing Darius again had really gotten him worked up. Darius swallowed, but it was obvious it was more cum than usual; he wiped his jaw then tugged Garen's pants off.

“Didn't realize you missed me quite that much.”

“N-not a lot of time to jerk off on the road...” But Darius was pushing him back into the bed and Garen felt himself getting excited all over again. His lover's lips met his other shoulder, sucking hard, raising another hickey.

“Every single mark I'd left healed. You've been gone for far too long, Garen...”

Garen was writhing in the bed, blood already rushing lower again. Darius trailed kisses down his chest, bringing more bruises with his lips as he traveled. His breath was already loud and audible in the room. It was hardly any time at all before he was hard and eager again; Darius laughed at him.

“I swear, it's been five years and you're still like this...” Darius brushed a hand down his cheek, smiling with such tenderness. He grabbed the lube, spreading Garen's legs, pressing a finger inside.

He'd jerked off some while on the road, yeah, but he rarely touched himself there, preferring it only when Darius did so. Garen moaned to the sensation, gripping the sheets.

When Darius pressed inside, Garen all but screamed, already desperate for more. “And still so loud, too,” Darius chuckled, laying across him for a kiss. They locked lips as Darius moved, thrusting in and out, gaining speed.

“Oh, god, Darius-” Garen couldn't help it, he loved the feeling of Darius slamming into him. Darius gripped his dick and began to stroke, when Torus and Courage jumped onto the bed, barking loudly and freaking out.

They froze, the dogs completely undeterred by the scene in front of them. Garen could feel his face flushing as Darius turned red in anger.

Two fingers were against Darius' lips, a loud painful whistle being evoked. “To your kennels, now,” He bellowed, sounding every bit the ex-general he was. Both dogs cowered and ran.

Darius turned his attention to Garen again, Garen with that pained smile he pulled when he didn't know what else to say.

“They probably came because of your howling.”

“Oh, shut up-” And Darius began to thrust again, faster than before. And much like Darius' teasing, Garen was moaning loudly. The hand at his cock sped up and Garen felt himself approaching his second climax.

“Ahn-” Garen called out as he came, ejaculating on his stomach. Darius grunted moments later, thrusting a few more times inside of Garen as he came. He winced when Darius pulled out; it had been too long, for sure.

Laying together, Garen accepted the hug Darius pulled him into.

“Look,” Garen said, breathing still a bit jacked up from their sex. “We can discuss kids sometime, just, not now. I can't picture what I'll be doing in five years and I'd rather not have kids be in the picture before then. Okay?”

“Alright, Garen,” Darius replied, kissing him on the forehead. The dogs were at the door again now, Torus whimpering quietly. Darius raised an eyebrow to Garen and he sighed.

“Just let them up. You've obviously let them do it before.”

Darius smiled, whistling in a different way than before and the two dogs excitedly crawled into bed with them. Courage curled at Darius' feet and promptly calmed down; Torus licked Garen's face, so he pet him for a bit before the dog attempted to curl up between them.

“I knew he'd adore you. He's the dumber one after all,” Darius poked Torus, gesturing to Courage at the end of the bed. Torus finally moved himself to join his companion.

“Thanks a lot, douche-bag.”

“It's alright, I still love you.”

“Ugh, I love you, too,” Garen returned, kissing Darius. It wasn't long at all before the dogs presence didn't bother him one bit.


	2. Porn Mags

It was rare for Garen to be home alone; he kind of hated it. Usually the house was alive and vibrant, the echoes of voices in every room. But with both kids at friends' houses for the weekend and Darius visiting Draven, no one else was around. When he was at home, Torus would follow him around, but without Darius, all four dogs trailed behind him as well. Walking towards their bedroom was quite the hassle, and when Legion (their Doberman) tripped him, the only thing that caught him was Shen's door. Or more aptly, Shen's floor.

Falling into Shen's room somewhat surprised him. Ever since he'd gotten into high school, Shen had kept the door shut and well locked. He'd mentioned something about Annie and arson (Garen tried to make another mental note to talk to Annie about that later). Landing hard on the floor, Garen glanced across the space. At least it was clean.

But being on the ground drew his eyes to a small stack of magazines under the bed.

Garen shook his head once, but couldn't deny his own curiosity. Sure enough, they were porn magazines. Straight porn magazines; for a moment Garen reminisced about a similar collection he'd had about Shen's age. Then he looked at the books a bit closer. They were highly fetishized ninja porn magazines.

Flipping through them, Garen was shocked to see the 'stories.' The best was a ninja who broke into a Geisha's room and after some passionate foreplay, tied her up and fucked her.

Flipping through the pages had the effect his old collection had once had him; he was hard and really wanted to jerk off. Of course, then the one of the worst case scenarios occurred.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

He could only turn slowly to Darius, caught red-handed going through porn mags. Strutting over, Darius grabbed the one he currently had opened, gave it a quick once over and turned his gaze back down to Garen.

“Are you fucking serious?” He held it out.

“They aren't mine-”

“You would get off on this shit?”

Hiding the hard-on was likely impossible, since Garen had always had a penchant for tight fitting pants to begin with. Darius only had to look down to see the answer.

“Get up,” He ordered.

He did so slowly, keeping an eye on Darius' hand, still holding the magazine. “Aren't you going to leave that-”

“No,” And he gripped Garen's wrist and tugged him into the hall, towards their bedroom. Whistling painfully, all the dogs ran to their kennels, not one even making a noise of complaint.

At the room, Darius swung him into the bed and went through the magazine. With a grump, Garen sat up on the bed, letting his feet hit the floor.

“This is the worst porn mag ever. He could at least hoard quality shit.”

“Are you sure what you should worry about is the quality?”

“More than what? The fact that he has it?” He handed it to Garen. “As if you didn't have twice the stack he does. I know I certainly did.”

Garen sat it beside him on the bed. Darius shook his head.

“No, pick it up, Garen. It's our script.”

“Excuse me?”

Pointing at the magazine, Darius reiterated, “You are free to skip the foreplay shit. I know you're already interested. I don't need to put any work into that.”

“This is bondage,” Garen shook the magazine once. “We aren't doing this.”

“Sure we are.”

“I'm not into-”

“You were about to jerk it when I walked in on you, so let's do it.”

“Darius,” He started to protest that they had nothing for rope. His words completely died in his throat. Darius crossed his arms, a smug smile across his lips; he knew he'd already proven his point.

“Getting undressed?”

With a sigh, Garen tugged out of his shirt, undoing his pants as he stood. It wasn't worth watching Darius laugh and head to their closet, finding who knew what to use to tie him up with. Divulged of his clothing, Garen just sat there and waited. Nothing better to do, he flipped through the book once more, having not really gotten to the ending before Darius had interrupted him.

He didn't get to now either, Darius emerging from the closet nude and with one of Garen's belts in hand.

“Really?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Darius replied, taking the magazine back. He quickly flipped through it, laughing as he did. Then he tossed it aside and kissed Garen, pushing him back into the bed. “Slide up closer to the headboard.”

Garen did so, thinking nothing of it; that was until Darius swung the belt around his wrists and strapped him to the post behind him. The sudden constriction surprised Garen with how uncomfortable it made him. Darius sat back as Garen tugged at them.

“Tight enough, then?”

“I'm not really sure-”

“I'd rather not have to enact the whole breaking into the house bit, if it's all the same to you,” Darius kissed him, passionately. “I figured you didn't really have any out of the ordinary fantasies. Other than to get fucked by teacher.”

“I think that was more out of your fantasies.”

“He doesn't gag her, you know.”

He jerked hard at the backboard. “Seriously, Darius. It was just curiosity, nothing more. You know I-”

Those dark eyes locked onto his and Garen felt his whole body shudder. Carefully not touching him, Darius crawled across him, bringing his face next to Garen's ear. “Do you want me to call you princess, too?”

“Darius-”

He bit at the base of his ear, nibbling, sucking. Garen gasped against himself, back arching in anticipation. Any brush of skin against with Darius was quickly met with Darius adjusting away from him. The only touches he was granted were at Darius' discretion, ghosting fingers across his pelvic bone, never permitting anything long term. Having started this whole event already hard, Garen was really craving to get on with the main act.

“Come on, Darius,” Garen groaned as Darius twisted a nipple harshly.

“Patience, princess.”

“Don't call me-” He never finished, Darius replacing his fingers with his teeth. “Ah-”

“I've come to take what is rightfully mine.”

“I'm not about to quote a fucking porn magazine.”

Darius sat beside him and smirked at him. “Yeah, you will. I'm not going to touch you until you do.”

“When the hell did you get into roleplay?”

“When did you get into bondage?” He ran a finger down his thigh, tearing a moan from Garen as he slowly moved. When he hit Garen's knee, he lifted the finger and waited.

“Y-you can have me,” Garen muttered, diverting his gaze. The embarrassment of this situation was made all the worse by how smug Darius continued to look. Still not touching him, Garen turned back, starting to glare.

Darius gestured for him to continue. Garen glared and tried his luck at the bonds again; no dice.

“Fuck, I only got to glance at it. What does she even say next?”

“Something about her chastity or some shit. Beg for it in the ass.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

With a smile, Darius shook his head.

“Do me in the ass then, Darius, for fuck's sake-”

Laughing to where he could hardly breath, Darius nodded. “If you insist, princess.” Quickly grabbing the lube, Darius spread lube across his fingers. Drawing it out, he slid one finger in slowly, Garen moaning, trying to rush him on.

“It sure doesn't seem like this is your first time doing this.”

“Ah-” He moaned when he slid in two more, the three fingers stretching and teasing. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, Darius removed his fingers.

Twisting him onto his side, Darius lubed up his own dick and slid inside. Another gasp flew from Garen's lips. Then Darius was moving, thrusting hard and fast, kissing the leg he had up near his face.

“You're so beautiful.”

“Please, oh- Please, Darius, touch me, please-”

Nothing changed, other than the pace, Darius driving into him as fast as he could. The sound of skin hitting skin was loud, but it was nothing compared to how loud Garen was begging.

“Darius! P-please! I can't take it, I'm-”

“What is it that you want from me, your highness?” His voice was only barely effected by his actions, still taking Garen forcefully.

“Ugh, just jerk me off!”

“No lady would ask for it that way.”

“I'm not a woman!” Garen howled loudly, body throbbing in want. The pleasure was driving him crazy; all he wanted to do was climax at this point.

“Ask politely, princess.”

“Darius!” He screamed, thrashing with his arms. Their headboard made a nasty crack noise. “Touch my dick, goddammit!”

“Just ask politely, you dumb fuck!” Darius was approaching his own orgasm, enjoying the noise and desperation of his lover. Garen could feel it in his pace.

“Please, touch my dick, don't fucking come in me without getting me off!”

It was too late; Darius groaned aloud, jerked forward and ejaculated. Able to feel it inside, Garen groaned loudly in desperate frustration.

“Goddammit, Darius!”

But he didn't pull out, still half hard and continued to thrust.

“Ask,” Darius took a shaky breath. “Nicely.”

“Please.”

He cocked an eyebrow.

“Please let me come?” Garen breathed out.

“Close enough,” He pulled out and replaced his dick with his fingers. While finger fucking Garen with one hand, he stroked his dick with the other. Garen was a mess of shouts, writhing on the bed. He came in a shudder, calling Darius' name as he did.

Letting his leg go, Darius laid over him on the bed, kissing him deeply.

“You really enjoyed that,” Darius whispered smugly, holding up his hand covered in ejaculate. “You came really hard.”

“Sh-shut up,” Garen whispered, closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath. His shoulders ached; “Untie me.”

“Yes, princess.”

“And drop that shit pronto.”

“If you insist.”

Wrists freed, Garen rubbed them in his hand; Darius stole them one at a time and pressed kisses into the red marks.

“You need to put the book back before Shen realizes it's missing.”

Garen chuckled dryly, “I didn't intend to borrow it.”

“Sure, you didn't.”

“You put it back,” He closed his eyes, just lying on the bed.

“Alright,” Darius sat up, wiping his hands on the sheets. “Don't go anywhere.”

Garen let out another snort of laughter. “As if I could.”

Laughing quietly, Darius left briefly to return the book to its rightful home. When he returned, he pulled Garen into a hug, kissing him on the forehead.

“You can sleep if you want.”

“You gonna watch me sleep?” Garen grumbled, adjusting to the embrace.

“Why, that a turn on of yours?”

Groaning, Garen shook his head, “No.”

“Then, nothing to worry about.”

Closing his eyes, Garen fell asleep to the gentle kiss Darius placed on the back of his head.


	3. Barbecue

The barbecue had been Darius' idea, to celebrate the kids' end of the school year achievements and give everyone a chance to unwind and relax. Garen had been totally on board for it and had even insured he had the time off.

Yet, here he was, racing through town in his BMW trying not to be late to yet another one of his children's events. His phone had three messages, light blinking blue to let him know he was in so much trouble.

He'd promised Annie, for fuck's sake; he slammed the gas as the light turned yellow.

Ripping into the drive, Garen checked the clock. In positive news, he was only fifteen minutes late. Of course, by now, everyone had dished up and was already sitting outside to eat. Annie had invited a few of her friends and Shen had invited his two sole friends. Garen couldn't say Shen was particularly shy, he just didn't associate with a ton of people. Shen liked to trust people and rarely showed any interest in shallow friendships. Unlike Annie, who liked to harass everyone; if you could put up with her, she considered you a friend almost instantly.

But it was as he waved to everyone that he caught sight of Darius. Standing by the barbecue, in a blue and gold apron that was undoubtedly Garen's, looking sincerely displeased in his direction. Still, the apron was cute and Garen tried to smile at him anyway. Darius wasn't having it.

“You're late.”

“I didn't mean to be.”

“How are you always late?” Darius handed him a plate of food, sneering at him. The group of kids luckily weren't looking this way.

“I'm sorry, Darius, I seriously didn't mean to be. The photo-shoot just went long.”

“It's always something fucking stupid. You should change first.”

Garen did stand out in his suit and tie, hair still styled for the pictures he'd just finished getting taken. In fact, he looked like an out of place celebrity standing in his own backyard. Then Annie threw himself at his leg and he nearly careened into the grill.

“Garen! You're late! Again!”

“I'm sorry, Annie,” He felt himself repeating his apology. The only person who wouldn't expect one was Shen, who looked up at him and just smiled. For some reason, he was always the most sympathetic to the messes Garen was always in.

She continued to cling to him, so he toted her back to the table, joining the rest of the group. In his mind, he decided that if he ruined the suit, he'd just go buy another. Right now, he didn't want to miss another minute with everyone.

As per the usual, Annie was loud and telling story after story about classes, her friends, and strange things from her incredible imagination. Ever since they had adopted her, she'd been obsessed with bears, so her stories often revolved around a bear named “Tibbers.” The stuffed one she carried around usually was actually a gift from Garen when she'd first been adopted. Ironically, she had kicked him in the shin as thanks. Darius had punished her, but Garen had laughed about it shortly after the initial surprise.

He had played football after all. If getting kicked or hit by someone ruined your relationship with them, then he wouldn't know anyone at all. Besides, the incident actually endeared Annie to him, as she came to him privately and apologized profusely, and since then they'd always gotten along.

The food was perfect and Darius eventually enjoyed him at the table, sitting to his right with a plate of his own. Garen frowned at what he'd brought over though, since Darius was still so picky about what he ate.

“You're not going to have an actual hot dog?” He questioned, noting the lack of bun surrounded by some of the grilled vegetables.

“No,” Darius replied gruffly, using a fork to eat what was on his plate.

“Your loss,” Garen took a bite of his while looking at Darius.

“That doesn't work on me.”

“I know,” And he stole a quick peck on the cheek.

“They're flirting,” Amumu's quiet commentary to Annie drifted to his ears.

“Yeah, it means they're still in love,” Annie declared fairly loudly, taking another bite of her hot dog. “It's a good thing.” Crumbs flew from her mouth.

“Annie, eat with your mouth closed,” Darius corrected.

She saluted him and swallowed before continuing to talk.

 

That night everyone stayed over, watching movies and camping out all over the house. After they closed their bedroom door, Garen let himself be pulled into a long kiss.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“Mm, yeah,” Garen whispered in reply as Darius kissed his neck, undoing his tie.

It was Lux's weekend with the kids; Garen couldn't wait. After all, they had made plans to take everyone to Disney World this summer (at their expense) and Lux was more than willing to watch kids a few weekends for that opportunity.

When Garen shuddered as Darius slid off his jacket, he knew this had to stop. There were way too many people in the house for them to do much else. He broke away, Darius stealing another kiss as he escaped to put the suit jacket away.

“It's a shame you don't know how to control your voice.”

Shaking his head, Garen couldn't throw back a retort; he kind of thought it was a shame, too. Especially when Darius looked so good in that apron earlier and the smokey smell of the grill still on his skin.

He had to resist touching him too much as they cuddled or he might throw his caution to the wind and just fuck Darius anyway. Luckily, Darius cared about their image as well, pushing him to roll on his side, holding him from behind. Garen grumbled, not really wanting to just sleep; Darius poked him in the back.

“Just sleep.”

 

When Garen awoke the next morning, he was really confused; why was it so incredibly bright? Most mornings he was home, Darius woke him up for their morning jog, but that didn't seem to be the case today. In fact, it was already almost ten am. Shaking himself awake, he quickly threw on clothes to head to the kitchen.

Where all the kids were swarming the table as as once again, Darius had donned an apron and been the chef.

“Good morning!” Annie shouted around a cinnamon roll, laughing when this time it was Amumu who quietly told her she needed to stop speaking with her mouth full. Darius smiled at Amumu, liking that the quiet kid was on his side.

“Hah, good morning everyone,” The audience of children echoed back their good mornings. Garen tried not to flinch at everyone using “Mister Crownguard.” He was after all, the adult here.

Slowly the kids began to putter away, parents coming to pick them up as the day carried on. At last, it was just the core four, plus Amumu; they always ended up having to take Amumu home.

“We can take you home on the way to Lux's,” Garen said to Amumu, passing the small child his cell phone to call his parents and let them know.

“They don't care when I get home,” He replied, not bothering to take the phone.

“Cause they're jerks,” Annie frowned, crossing her arms.

“Listen Amumu, we're here if you need us, okay? Don't hesitate to call us for anything. Just tell Annie.”

Amumu nodded, “I know, Mister Crownguard.”

Quietly, everyone piled in the car with their stuff and Garen did the chore of taking everyone to their respective places. Until finally, he was driving home in an empty car, feeling just a little down that the house would be so empty.

That was before he got home.

 

Darius met him at the back door. “Everyone get where they need to be?”

“Yep, Lux sent us some cookies.”  
“Great. I love getting fat.”

“One cookie will not make you fat.”

“Is that how many she sent? One each?”

“No,” Garen frowned at Darius. “Just be fucking grateful she thought of us at all, jackass.”

“When you stop exercising regularly, you're going to get fat.”

“Dammit, Darius, I don't eat that badly, you fucking-”

Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, Darius tugged him down into a kiss. “You eat like shit and you know it,” He bit just under his jaw, making Garen moan and pull him closer.

“I already had three while we were talking.”

Laughing, Darius continued to kiss and bite, stopping at his nape to suck a hickey there.

“You looked really good in the apron,” Garen groaned at the same time, Darius grabbing him through his clothes before grinding up on him.

“Seriously? Bondage, cosplay... What else are you hiding?”

“I-I'm not hiding anything-” He gasped as Darius slid a hand down the front of his pants, squeezing his dick.

“What, expect me to wear it?”

“Fuck, Darius, I just said you looked good in it, I didn't fucking mean-”

Darius covered his mouth with his own, and he stumbled backwards, slamming up against the wall. Removing his hand from inside his pants, Darius began to unbutton Garen's shirt and pants as they made out. Garen was panting when the kiss finally separated, his clothes disheveled and open, but not off.

“You're always such a mess,” Darius whispered as he stepped back, admiring Garen against the wall.

“Can we please take this to the bedroom?”

“No,” He replied, smiling darkly as he gently tilted Garen's head upwards with his fingers. “Let's try something a little different. Go take a seat,” He gestured to the table.

“Darius-”

“Trust me for once.”

With a huff, Garen walked over to the table and took a seat. He was hard and annoyed; while he waited he stripped out of his shirt before getting distracted. On the table was a letter with the proofs from the day prior. Garen thought it ridiculous that a man in a suit would pose with a football, but at least these weren't that horrible. On the back of a few of the pictures was a tiny red X. This was what Darius did to mark the ones he thought were best. His taste was usually more spot on that Garen's.

“Checking yourself out?”

“No, I was just looking at them-” He trailed off as he turned. Darius was in the apron. And only the apron. “Holy shit.”

“You look like someone who just got what they wanted for Christmas.”

“I hadn't thought about how it'd look just by itself...”

“Bullshit.”

Garen shook his head slowly, trying to find his feet.

“No, stay there.”

From the front pocket, Darius pulled the tube of lube and handed it to Garen; before straddling him over the chair and kissing him once more. Garen moaned as Darius pinned him down.

“Why didn't you ditch the pants?”

“I got distracted-”

“By your own pictures? You going to jerk it in front of the mirror now?”

“That's disgusting.”

“I'd fuck you in front of a mirror.”

“Isn't that a little different?”

Darius shrugged kissing the other side of his nape now, sucking a hickey into place. “I wish they had done some shirtless ones. I love seeing how they try to retouch all the marks I leave.”

“Y-you know they've asked me more than once to make you stop.”

“I have no doubt. And see, you've never once brought it up. Because you like it too much.”

“Darius-” He gasped as Darius bit down harshly, raising another bruise. Garen thrust upwards to make himself felt. He wanted nothing more than to move on to the main event.

“I thought you could top for once. It's been a really long time.”

“You want me to?”

In reply, Darius bit harshly by his collar bone and Garen let out a quip in pain.

“Okay, I get it, I get it,” He moaned out as Darius massaged the spot between his teeth. “Bedroom?”

“No.”

“Darius, you can't expect me to fuck you on this chair-” And then he realized it was tipping to the side; Darius caught his arm as they fell, keeping him from connecting his head with the tile. “What the fuck?”

“Can't do it in the chair, then we can do it on the floor,” Darius was tugging his pants down now, taking the lube out of his hands as Garen stared at him in shock.

“Ahn-” Garen bit back when Darius dumped lube over his dick. “It's cold.”

“Cry me a river,” Darius said mockingly before sinking onto him. Then Garen was shouting and Darius had to lean down to kiss him to shut him up. “I'm on your cock and you still can't shut up? Shit.”

Darius began to move, Garen groaning underneath him. His hands were all over Darius' body, running his hands down his thighs and gripping his ass.

“God, Darius,” Garen moaned out, attending Darius' cock with quick strokes. By this point, his breath was coming out in quick spurts, his pleasure building.

“Hah, even with me on top, you're still going to come first?” Darius whispered, his breath erratic as he tried to keep his pace.

“You feel so good,” He uttered in reply, letting his finger trace the edge of the apron, other hand still firmly pumping Darius' cock. Coming down harder on Garen, Darius laughed when Garen cried out in pleasure once more.

“Come for me.”

And so he did, calling Darius' name loudly, letting his head connect with the tile as he jerked upwards while climaxing. It pushed Darius' over, coming in a half-chuckle, half-groan, watching his lover react so violently. Climbing off, he laid beside Garen on the floor.

“You okay?” Darius questioned, the crack Garen's skull had made had been quite loud.

“Kind of dizzy, but I think so,” He kept his eyes closed.

“Good. Cause I'm ready to go to the bedroom now.”

“Dammit, Darius. You're the one who wanted it on the fucking kitchen floor-”

Kissing him to stop his complaints, Darius stood slowly, holding his hand out for Garen to take it. Grabbing his hand, Garen stood, being tugged into another passionate kiss.

“Let's go to the bedroom Garen, so I can fuck you now.”

With a tremor of excitement, Garen led the charge; after all, they only had two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I wanted Garen to top for once. LOL. Hope you'll like it.


	4. Soccer Match

There were times Garen missed being a pro-football player. During those days, sure, he was famous enough, but not everyone knew his name.

Now that all he did were promotionals and commercials or football commentary (he was considering becoming a coach in a few more years), his popularity had only grown.

That and the nation seemed to adore that he was openly married to a man with two adopted children and four large rescued dogs.

Darius however seemed to forget his notoriety on the daily and unfortunately, Annie's soccer match happened to be one of those times.

“Oh my gosh, are you Garen Crownguard? Can I have your autograph?” Some girl was asking him as Darius weaved through the stadium, looking for a seat.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Garen pulled a pen out and signed her hat. He'd gotten somewhat used to the occasional person knowing who he was, so he always had something to write with on him.

“My husband will be so upset he didn't come to this game! Which one is yours?” She was smiling at him.

Garen loved Annie dearly, but almost hated having to claim her, knowing that his fame could sometimes make her life hell. He sighed internally, but put on his best commercial smile. “Annie,” He pointed to Annie on the field, standing next to her friend Amumu.

By now Darius was looking back at him, clearly annoyed. “If you'll excuse me,” He smiled again, and escaped her.

“She give you her phone number, too?”

He let out a pained sigh; Darius hated his fame almost as much as he hated Draven's. And that was saying something. The barbs at how popular he was now had become just another of Darius' regular taunts.

“No, she just wanted an autograph, for her husband.”

“Right, sure she did,” Darius took a bite of the hot dog, keeping his eyes locked on Garen.

Garen swallowed, trying to take his eyes off of Darius' mouth. It was really hard, but the sounds of the game starting tore his attention away.

As the game progressed, Garen couldn't help himself; he was cheering at everything Annie did, jumping up and clapping when she scored. Anytime though that the referees penalized Annie's team though, Darius would shout “Come on!” or boo loudly along with the rest of the group.

But then as the game progressed, the referees whistled, flagging Annie's team for an illegal play. Sure, the crowd moaned in annoyance, but Darius was on his feet.

“What is this shit? Are you fucking blind?”

Garen turned slowly to Darius, whose voice really cared over the hushed audience. The referee was looking at him, clearly able to hear.

“Yeah, you, you shithead. You didn't flag the other team when they pulled that same shit.”

His eyes were widening in horror, almost unable to hear Darius as he continued to shout insults at the referee. He had a hold of Darius' wrist, jerking him down, which did startle Darius, but only enough to turn his anger onto Garen. Garen could hear the sound of security coming their way. Those wild black eyes locked with his, and Garen was hauling him out of the bleachers in seconds before they could be escorted out.

“Where the fuck are we going, Garen? I have a fight to settle with that mother fucking-”

Garen pulled his keys out, getting into the car. Darius got in, too, noticing the officers watching them.

“It was unfair, Garen. That ref was out of line and someone needed to call him out on his shit-” Darius was ranting, arms gesturing wildly in anger.

“For god's sake, Darius! We were in public! At a twelve year old's community soccer game! You can't just go hurling obscenities at the referee! People will be talking about that for days. You were-”

“All you give a damn about is your damn image, making sure everyone thinks you're the fucking patron saint of football, pure and innocent, not-”

“This isn't about you and this isn't about us!” Garen found himself shouting even louder. “Annie could be kicked off the team for your antics and-”

“Annie is their best player, they're not going to kick her off the team, she's-”

The door of the SUV opened, and Annie jumped into the back; they were both silent in an instant.

“Sorry,” Darius grumbled, looking out his window, ignoring Garen as he started the car.

“It's okay, they switched referees when they realized he called the play wrong,” She was smiling. “A bunch of the parents were a little glad you said something...” Annie trailed off, giggling. Amumu piled in a moment later, since he was a part of their carpool.

“Your dad's voice really carries,” Amumu said quietly as the car turned out of the parking lot.

“No way, Garen's voice is way louder, he just disguises it better,” Annie tugged her teddy-bear backpack open and passed a candy bar to Amumu.

They ate in silence as they went to Amumu's house to drop him off. There was a thick fog building between Garen and Darius.

After Amumu waved goodbye, they drove to Lux's house, having already made plans to let Annie spend the weekend with her aunt and her cousins.

Both Darius and Garen agreed she needed some female influences, considering how strongly she took after her fathers. Which, neither could say they disliked, but when she drop-kicked a boy in her class and ended up almost getting suspended, they worried about what they were teaching her.

Their other kid, Shen, was already eighteen now, and they'd helped him move to college earlier this summer. This was their first weekend in a long time to themselves and Garen had really been looking forward to it.

Until now.

 

The silence remained thick and untouchable as Garen pulled into the drive. Torus charged up to him, wanting to be petted and to lick Garen in the face. The other three dogs were all much calmer, coming to Darius and waiting as he pet each one individually.

Garen went into the house and laid on the couch, Torus joining him, curling up with him. Darius never joined him, still able to hear him outside with the other dogs, continuing their training. Torus knew who he belonged to and really only followed Darius' orders if Garen wasn't around. He pet him idly as he watched some stupid sitcom.

 

Evening wore on and Garen finally decided to go to bed, to find it empty; he supposed he should have expected this. He crawled into bed, settled down, Torus curling up at his feet and went to sleep.

 

The next morning Darius wasn't in bed and now Garen worried. Sure enough, out in the living room on the couch, all three dogs asleep on the floor beside him, was Darius. Garen sighed, pulling out the pans to make breakfast.

He had made the entire meal when Darius finally rounded the corner, looking a bit disgruntled. Garen knew that Darius hated sleeping on the couch (less than Garen did, but still hated it) and could see by the way he walked that it had hurt his back.

Garen had made turkey bacon, just like Darius preferred and served him a plate without speaking. They ate in silence, up until the dogs were whining at the backdoor to be let out. Darius opened the door and then turned to Garen.

“Sorry. I was out of line.”

He waited for Darius to say more, unsure of where it would go.

“The guy was a dick, but I don't want my actions to negatively effect Annie and I'll try to remember that in the future.”

“I really doubt they'll let you go back to another game,” Garen replied quietly and Darius sighed in a growling sort of manner. He looked angry, but he turned away.

“You really think they won't let me go to anymore of her games?” Now he sounded upset.

Garen stood now, pulling Darius into a hug. “I'll go talk to the coach, okay?”

They stood in silence for a while, before Darius cupped his face, taking a quick kiss. “Are you done being mad at me?”

“Mad at you?” Garen questioned, confused. “I thought you were mad at me, which is why you never came to bed.”

“I figured we were going to fuck, so when you didn't initiate anything, I figured it was best to give you some space.”

“Are you serious?” Garen whispered. “We wasted an entire night because you didn't think I wanted sex?” He tried to keep the desperate twinge out of his voice. It'd been far longer than he would have preferred, what with Shen's graduation and moving, then Annie joining a summer soccer team. Also, with Lux's new job, she couldn't watch the kids like she usually did twice a month, so it had been a real struggle for any alone time.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Darius reiterated.

“I'm getting there now.”

Darius pushed him back against the table, kissing him hotly, the legs of the table screeching across the floor. The plates clattered as he jostled the table, Darius gripping his hips to help him sit a bit as he undid his belt. Garen was kissing and grabbing at Darius, tugging his shirt up, throwing it aside once it was removed. Teeth met his shoulder, biting hard where the fading hickey of an interrupted make out session some days ago had occurred. Garen cried out, tugging Darius forward against him as he continued. With his mouth occupied, Darius used his hands to undo Garen's pants, tugging them downwards as he created a bruise. When he left Garen's shoulder, a bright purple mark was forming and his shirt was already so disheveled, that he took it off and tossed it aside. Then he felt Dariu's mouth on his cock and groaned in pleasure.

While bobbing up and down, Darius pressed a finger back, sliding inside Garen. Garen's fingers curled around the edge of the table, holding himself still as Darius worked on getting him off.

“P-professor-” He muttered knowing that despite all of Darius' protests to drop that nickname, Darius still found it hot. Darius had retired almost five years ago at this point after all.

Garen didn't miss the passionate growl Darius let out, nipping his dick as he came down. It was still a favorite sensation for Garen, a shout of pleasure from his throat.

“Ugh, professor, please-”

Darius slowed, looking up to Garen, two fingers up his ass by this point; he drew back enough to ask, “Please, what, Garen?”

“Fuck me,” Garen whispered.

From their long ago promise, they did still have lube in almost every room in the house, if you knew where to look. Darius moved like lightning, always surprising in his speed, Garen thought, pulling it from behind some things in a high cabinet. They were the tallest members of the household, so they rarely worried about either of their two kids finding anything unnecessarily.

He already had it open and was slicking up his dick as he walked back. Just as soon as he was in front of Garen again, Darius pushed himself in, smiling as Garen groaned in pleasure.

Hands on the table beside Garen, he began to thrust, Garen looping his arms around Darius neck. The pace was harsh and rough, the table making angry noises against the tile below. Neither one cared.

When the plates clattered off, Garen didn't even notice, Darius having bitten down on his other shoulder, grinding another hickey into his skin with his teeth. By this point, Garen was stroking himself, letting Darius focus only on his rhythm.

“P-professor, professor, Darius-” He shouted, coming across their chests.

“Garen-” Darius moaned, jerking and shuddering as he came inside. Sweating and exhausted, Garen slowly came down from his orgasm, Darius brushing his bangs from his eyes.

“You need a haircut.”

“I know,” Garen replied breathlessly, taking a kiss from Darius.

The dogs were whining at the backdoor again, so Darius pulled out and let them back in, both dogs sniffing the air with interest before moving on.

“I love you,” Garen said from the table, watching Darius handle the dogs, laughing as they licked his face.

“I love you too, Garen,” Darius stood, kissing him. “You are going to be really pissed when you see the marks the table left on the floor.”

“We have the whole weekend to clean them or get them fixed. It's fine,” Garen sighed, looking down, noticing the black skid marks across the tile.

They were silent for a bit before Garen sighed. “Want to go to the bedroom and do it again?”

Darius was laughing, and laughing hard. “Yeah, sounds like a plan,” He held out his hand and Garen took it, stumbling off the table. They were making out and heading for the bedroom in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE NICE COMMENTS! Gosh, you guys are sweethearts <3  
> Just to say, I'm going to leave this story as complete, as I am basically just writing cute one-shots as ideas strike me and adding them into this. But yeah, after reading this prompt on Tumblr, I couldn't resist... It had to be. So I do hope you enjoyed it!  
> (Just as an aside, I am not the ProdigalEzplorer on Tumblr... I would have probably picked a different name if I had realized it was already taken over there 0.0; Hopefully that guy isn't too mad at me)


	5. Big Changes

            Garen didn't want this to be real either. He was tired and this year had already been so hard and he just...

            He just didn't want this to be real.

            Darius gripped his hand, squeezing it tightly. “He lived almost twenty years, Garen. It's an incredible life for a dog.”

            “Yeah...” Garen whispered back, shaking his head as he looked down. They'd buried him in the backyard at Garen's request.

            Earlier in the year, just as Darius had been diagnosed with testicular cancer, Garen hadn't noticed when Torus started acting strange. He'd been terrified and focused on Darius, who had found his hovering aggravating.

            Some of the worst fights of their marriage had occurred in the past few months.

            And just as Darius had recovered from the operation, Garen got a call from Shen. He'd just gotten home to find his lover cheating, and furious at the discovery, they'd broken into fighting. It was over between them and he didn't know what to do.

            Shen, in his thirties, had moved back in. Sure, the living arrangements were temporary, but it was hard to adjust to the sudden addition. He'd been living on his own for the better part of fifteen years and was an adult with his own habits.

            Of course they all loved each other, they were family, but it didn't mean that it hadn't caused some tension between everyone.

            The only thing positive was in Annie's life, when she proposed to her boyfriend. Of course, even her karma wasn’t so great; someone had rear-ended her a week a later and her car was in the shop for repairs.

            Garen sighed, feeling that hot exasperated feeling he did when he felt overwhelmed. Darius tugged on his arm now, encouraging him to look over.

            “We're all going to be alright,” Darius said forcefully, looking at Garen seriously. The years hadn't really damaged Darius' looks; he still looked stern, with those fierce black eyes. Sure, he had a few more wrinkles, a lifetime of glaring etched into his features. The only really noticeable change was the white hair, every touch of black had vanished.

            Garen had torn out the first gray hairs from his own head. It would be a losing battle before too long. God, he'd turn fifty in three years. His face however, had stayed remarkably the same, several of his male friends commenting on how unfair that was.

            Jarvan looked his age, kids and grandchildren always giving him hell. They'd started far earlier than Garen, since Garen had been so career oriented early in their relationship. Tryndamere's hair had all gone white as well, he and Ashe also entertaining grandchildren.

            Everyone in the Crownguard-Kirves family seemed to be bound to do things at their own pace. It was something Garen had tried to accept with time.

            “Come on, Garen. Let's go inside,” Darius was murmuring to him, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

            The house was empty, Shen still at work. They'd taken Torus in this morning to the vet, making the final decision. Honestly, Garen was for certain they'd waited too long. Torus had licked his hand and whined quietly to Garen before passing on. Darius had sighed sadly, “No love for me, even at the end.”

            “He was always my dog,” Garen whispered, petting him for the last time. Darius hadn't said a word when Garen took his hand in public, just needing the reassurance. After all, it had always been Garen who had discouraged public displays of affection.

            Once inside, Darius pulled his reading glasses out and went back to his books. Garen paced the floor, debating watching television. Finally he decided to take a nap and went to the bedroom. They still had dogs, only two now.

            Courage had passed away almost five years ago, and they hadn't opted to adopt a replacement.

            Annie called just as he got the bedroom. “Hello?” Garen caught it before Darius.

            “Why aren't you guys answering your cell phones?”

            “I'm sorry, sweetheart. Darius and I were outside...”

            “Shen texted me. I'm sorry about Torus.”

            Garen swallowed, “Me too.”

            There was a silence; Garen filled it.

            “How are the wedding plans going?”

            “Oh, great! You know Amumu. It's pretty much free reign for me. I chose the colors.”

            “Yeah? What did you pick?”

            “Pink and purple.”

            “Don't expect Darius to match your wedding party.”

            There was laughter on the other end. “You don't think he'd do purple? Even a dark shade? For one day?”

            “No, I don't think he would. Maybe if you chose red or something?”

            “Dad wears either red or black all the time. He should learn to branch out.”

            “You tell him that, and he just might.”

            “Oh, yeah, I'm daddy's little girl.”

            Garen laughed with her at that point. Both children knew that Garen was by far the more pushover parent, passing out money or saving them from being punished. That said, Darius was fiercely protective of his kids, and with the correctly worded request, would do almost anything for them.

            “Well, listen, it's my lunch break, so I gotta go, but listen, Garen. I love you so much. Call me more often.”

            “Alright, Annie. I love you too. Have a good day at work,” He hung up the phone, just as Darius stepped forward.

            “Annie doing okay?”

            “Yeah, she's fine. Wanted to call about Torus,” Garen replied. Darius sat beside on the bed, taking his hand once more. The silence felt loud in the room. “She chose her wedding colors.”

            “Oh yeah? I heard you say something about that. What did she pick?”

            “Pink and purple,” Garen smiled, watching Darius' frown.

            “She wants me to wear one of those, doesn't she?”  
  
            “It'd be like your tie, Darius. I can handle pink for a day. You can have the purple.”

            “Always willing to compromise,” Darius whispered, caressing his face, taking a kiss.

            Sex had been pretty scarce between them post operation. Though Darius had never said anything, Garen could sense his hesitance. Darius didn't want any cosmetic surgery for it, so Garen didn't push. But to watch him frown every time he saw his own body still made Garen sad.

            After all, he loved everything about Darius, nothing would change that.

            “Could we-” Garen trailed off, Darius pressing another kiss to his lips.

            They kissed one another for a few moments, Garen wrapping his arms around Darius' neck. Even though they may have been less physical recently, it didn't change their intimacy. In fact, it increased it significantly, Garen wanting to be close to Darius whenever convenient. They were still kissing as they fell into the bed, Garen on his back.

            “I love you,” Darius whispered. Garen looked away from that intense stare, the stress of a full year of just hardships washing through him. He closed his eyes for a minute as Darius tilted his head back to face him.

            Garen opened his eyes, those dark eyes still bright, shadowed slightly by his glasses. He chuckled as he slid them from Darius' nose.

            “You forget that you're wearing them more and more.”

            “Not gonna lie, I'll take cancer over Alzheimer’s.”

            “Don't joke like that.”

            Darius kissed him again. “I wouldn't want to forget who I was or what I believed...” He ran a hand down Garen's cheek. “Or you.”

            Garen sighed in exasperation. “Then hope it's only cancer,” He grumbled, as Darius laughed at him.

            “I will then,” Darius kissed him again. They laid together for a minute, until Darius kissed Garen's ear. Then began to nibble on it.

            A little sigh of expectation escaped Garen's lips and Darius chuckled again. “If you want sex, you're wearing too much clothes.”

            “Don't even want to undress me?”

            “No, take it off for me.”

            Garen shook his head, but stood anyway, taking his clothes off, but in no particularly sexy fashion. Darius smiled that cocksure smile that made him look the same as he did the first day they'd ever spoken to one another.

            “I'd give your performance a solid five out of ten. Could use a bit more pizazz.”

            “No one uses that word anymore,” Garen returned, crawling back onto the bed. He was already a bit hard from the mere anticipation of sex.

            “Don't come before I even touch you,” Darius taunted, waiting for Garen to come closer.

            “As if. You've never been that good.”

            His speed always surprised him, even to this day Darius could move quicker than Garen could have ever guessed. Darius had a fistful of his hair, dragging him down into a kiss. It was a different kind of tussling now, a slower one, more careful. Still, lips and teeth sucked hickeys up and down Garen's chest, Garen groaning at all the kisses and touches.

            Garen hadn't even gotten Darius' shirt off before he was between his legs, bobbing up and down on his cock. “C-come on, Darius. It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here.” Teeth touched his length as Darius went down, before he let go, sitting back on his haunches.

            His shirt smacked Garen in the face and Garen grumbled at it, realizing he probably deserved it. But he took it off his face quick, watching as Darius undid his belt, tossing it aside. Sure, Darius had aged, but that body was still toned and muscular; they both had a vain streak, whether or not they'd ever openly admit it.

            Garen had retired this past year, only coaching for five before he realized he hated it. He was still in top shape, unlike many of his now ex-coworkers who had let themselves go. The whole job had been a nightmare that he was glad to be done with.

            Darius stood and dropped his pants to the ground, turning his body to the side as he did.

            When he turned back, Garen smiled, beckoning him back to the bed. “Come here, sexy.”

            “Ugh, don't. You are always so shit at dirty talk,” But he was still smiling, crawling over Garen kissing him. The first time they'd had sex post-op, Darius had pretty much not allowed Garen to touch anything, keeping his hands pressed above his head the entire time. So admittedly, Garen was hesitant to touch now as well. He kept his hands near Darius' face, holding his cheeks while kissing him.

            “Go on,” Darius whispered, so Garen did, sliding his hand down Darius torso, dipping lower. Just at the base was the start of the new scar, but Garen didn't linger there. He wrapped his fingers around and began to pump slowly. They were kissing again as Garen continued to stroke, Darius humming his pleasure into Garen's mouth. It was a pleasant sensation.

            After a bit though, Darius shifted, “Let me fuck you.”

            “Alright, sure,” Garen replied, letting go of him so he could retrieve the lube. When he returned he motioned for Garen follow. “What, you want to fuck in the bathroom?”

            “No, I want to fuck you over my desk.”

            “Darius-” Garen started to protest, but Darius turned around, throwing him a glare. So Garen cocked an eyebrow; “Fine... Professor.”

            Getting into the role for him, he beat him to his desk, sitting on it before Darius could even push anything aside.

            “No, turn around. I remember specifically you weren't facing me.”

            “Ugh, how is it that you can remember every detail of this?”

            “Because, I thought if I could have you just once, I wanted to remember that fantastic ass of yours.”

            Garen frowned now. “You're so fucked up.” But he slid off the desk again, turning away, spreading his legs. He planted his hands on the desk and looked over his shoulder.

            Darius was smiling now, slapping his ass as he uncapped the lube. Seeing Darius hard behind him got Garen excited, eager for him to hurry it up.

            A lubed finger slid in, a second quick to follow; Garen groaned to it, waiting for him to continue. When those fingers slid out, they were quickly followed with Darius' penis, Garen gasping as he was entered.

            “P-professor-”

            Darius chuckled, thrusting at the same time. “Garen,” He replied, kissing his nape, sucking there. The pace was merciless to Garen, wanting so badly to be touched along with Darius' motions. But his hands were busy keeping him in place at the desk and Darius hands were locked firmly on his hips.

            “Professor, please-” Garen tried again, to another pleased noise.

            “Stop trying to rush me,” Darius bit at his shoulder now, Garen crying out in pleasure. “Always so predictable.”

            “B-Bullshit. Even you didn't know why you wanted me a second time.”

            This was met with a firm thrust, Darius holding himself deep inside for a brief moment. Garen groaned in strain, his heels disconnecting from the ground for just a second.

            “You fell in love with me,” Darius bit back.

            “You were already in love with me, you j-just didn't- nn-”

            A hand had finally snaked around and Garen was groaning as Darius stroked him in tempo with his thrusts. “Oh, God, professor-”

            “Go on, Garen, let me hear you.”

            Garen threw his head back, panting. He didn't want it to end just yet, trying to stall his orgasm even as he felt his body throbbing. It was impossible.

            “Professor-” He shouted, ejaculating across the desk and Darius hand. Darius gasped, obviously climaxing at the same time, Garen tightening around him so suddenly. It took a moment for Darius to pull out, but he somewhat caught Garen as he swayed, turning him to sit on the desk.

            “Hah, just like the first time,” Darius laughed, still standing.

            “How are your legs not tired?”

            “Oh, they are,” He replied, crossing his arms.

            “You're cleaning this up.”

            “Fine, Garen. I'll take responsibility,” They kissed, Darius caressing Garen's cheek tenderly. Forehead to forehead, they smiled at one another for a moment.

            It would have been perfect if not for the sound of the key in the front door.

            “Oh, fuck no-”

            “Dad? Garen? You guys home?”

            “Just go back to the bedroom. I'll clean this up, you get dressed and keep him in the kitchen.”

            Garen never ran so fast in his life, shimmying into the first thing he found on the bedroom floor. His boxers and Darius' pants. They didn't really fit him, but he decided it didn't matter.

            “Shen! Hey, I'm in the kitchen!”

            Shen rounded the corner and frowned, “Why aren't you wearing a shirt?”

            “I was working out.”

            “You never work out without a shirt on.”

            “I was trying something new.”

            “Am I interrupting something?”

            “No,” Darius replied entering the kitchen, dressed, but in Garen's tight fitted pants, it was obvious he was kind of uncomfortable. “We already finished that up.” He looked over to Garen, “Go shower.”

            Shen laughed. “I hope I have your energy when I get there.”

            “Get where?” Darius questioned, glaring.

            “Careful, Shen. Age is only a number to him. And he is a math professor,” But Garen saw himself out, wanting that shower (and a change of clothes) something fierce.

            Ironically, Darius wasn't far behind him, joining him in the shower.

            “Well, if he didn't know before-”

            “He already knew, Garen. You never walk around shirtless.”

            Garen grumbled, “Next time, I clean up and you come up with the lame excuses.”

            Darius laughed, but hugged him from behind. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too, Darius.”

            And maybe things weren't that great right now, but Garen prayed they were improving. Sometimes, that's all you could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
